The Chantry's Dirty Little Secret
by Isabaeu Fey
Summary: Tempest is a secret, one so great they risk everything letting her live. Transferred to the Fereldan circle she starts a new life only to have it interupted once again by conflict.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 Transfer

Tempest sat atop her horse enjoying the sunshine as she road with her four Templar watchers. Having turned twenty recently she found herself being sent to a new tower though wasn't sure why. "Mason I'm hungry." She leaned back on her horse looking at him upside down.

"You will eat soon enough."

"Pffft you said that an hour ago."

She glanced over at Laurie "Don't look at me I'm not giving you anything."

"Selfish Templar." She stuck her tongue out at him and he just shook his head. Her stomach rumbled and she poked at it and spoke loudly "I told you I was hungry."

"Maker help me, where do you put it all you can't weigh more than a few stones." Mason rides up to her and pulls a snack out of his pack.

"Here this should tide you over."

"Thank you!"

She eats the cookies slowly trying to make them last. When they see a broken down cart on the highway "Jolie check it out." Mason says to her. Jolie urged her horse forward as she looked around and shakes her head. The rest start to ride up when a fireball slams right on top of her killing her instantly "Ambush!" Laurie yells and jumped off of his horse.

Tempest watched in horror as Jolie burned to a black husk. She was no stranger to death but to see someone you've known for years die in an instant shook her deeply. Then it hit her, the smell of blood. "BLOOD MAGE!" her horse reared up and she struggled to keep it in control. The men rushed down getting ready to fight. She growled unable to help them due to her hands being tied. It was her punishment for stealing cookies from Mason's pack earlier.

The men were beginning to fall and Tempest jumped off her horse as Mason is rocked to the ground with Laurie. "Cut me free so I can help you." They look at her dubiously "You would fight your own kind?"

"They are not my kind." She hissed. Laurie cuts the bands on her wrists and she fells the pulse of her magic throbbing against her begging to be freed.

"You should have thought twice before hitting our caravan." She snarled and the men just laughed. She feels them trying to force their will onto her and she smirks. "Your mind tricks won't work on me you filthy blood mages. I plan to send you to the darkness." Her hands rose and from the ground swirling masses of burning blades spin dangerously "Because of you we are punished because of you we are not allowed to be free I will wipe you all from existence!"

As her hands slam down the blades slam into all of the mages. Snatching her fist back the blades explode. The mages are writhing on the ground crying out. She flicked her wrist and a sphere of flames appears and she tosses it on them and their screams are silenced by the flames.

Tempest looked over at Mason and Laurie who are wounded. "Stay still, you two."

"What, what spell was that?" Mason asked gasping.

"It is a Divine spell." She says nothing else and heals the two men. The horses had run but returned trained not to go very far. "Can you two ride?"

"Yes…" they got up. Their bags have been destroyed their lyrium smashed. She only had a bottle left it would not be enough. A week passed and both of them are starting on withdrawals. At night they would cry out and she would sit between them rubbing their foreheads pushing her magic into them giving them enough to last through the next day.

They were strong and were able to keep sane enough to not try and kill her though they had come close a couple of times. Mason had to pry Laurie off of her when he thought she was one of the blood mages in one of his fits. They were all exhausted, Tempest had barely slept, and portioning out her magic to them was draining. Sleeping shut their bodies down so they did not use too much magic and they got some from when they were in the fade.

They were near Lake Calenhad and the tower that Tempest had been transferred to. "You should sleep Tempest." Mason's hands were shaking and she grabbed them.

"Go to sleep you need it more than I do." She says smiling softly. He sits down and she sets her roll in between them.

"Will you rub our foreheads like you do?" Laurie asked sweetly his eyes were glazed and she knew he wasn't talking to her but someone he saw in his mind, perhaps his mother.

"Of course lie down." They lay down and she placed fingertips on their foreheads and ran them across their face. The pained expressions started to relax as they drift off.

When morning came they began to wake and Tempest whimpers in pain. She had spent the whole night pushing the rest of her magic into them so that they would make it to the tower.

"Maker Tempest!" Mason growled reaching out to touch her.

"Ow...Mason…it hurts…everything hurts…" she rolls into a fetal position.

"Come on Laurie we need to get her to the tower now!"

Laurie wrapped her up in a blanket and handed her over to Mason. They reached the dock within a few hours. "Take us across quickly." The man in the boat nodded and moved as swiftly as he could.

"Is this fresh water or salt?" he asked the man.

"Fresh ser." Mason reached down and grabbed some water and ran it across her broken and bleeding lips.

Laurie jumped out first and rushed to the doors and pushed them open "I need Lyrium now!" Mason you see was a Knight Vigilant so when he barked the men ran. Several bottles of Lyrium were given and he poured some in her mouth and took a huge swig for him and more for her. She groaned as the magic rushed through her. Laurie drank some Lyrium and then took over giving her Lyrium so Mason could drink some more while a healer came and looked him over.

"Knight Vigilant it is an honor to have you here." The man was assumed to be the Knight Commander. He bowed with respect to Mason who nodded "Thank you Knight Commander."

He walked back over to her and looked down. "So Tempest you feel well enough to get up?"

She sighs "I may be inclined for a cookie."

"Maker's breath girl you stole all of my cookies from my pack or did you forget our little discussion and subsequent punishment for said theft."

"I was hungry."

"You are always hungry."

Her gaze turns to Laurie "You ate all my cookies and even if I had any I wouldn't share them with you."

"Such a lie you would too." she started to get up and wobbled when they both grabbed an elbow.

"Everything is spinning and wobbling…Oh I, I think I'm going to be sick." Laurie snatched her up and ran outside with when all of the lyrium she had just ingested made its way right back out. "Laurie I, I don't feel right." Collapsing to the ground Mason rushed out.

"What happened?" he looked her over.

"She's out, probably in the fade." Laurie picked her up and carried her inside. "Do you have someplace we can lay her Knight Commander?"

"Of course follow me."

"Where in the maker…great the fade…this place is so dismal." She glances around starts making things more to her liking adding flowers, trees and rivers. Humming quietly she looks over at the black city and wonders if there would ever be a way to get to it. Was there a way for mage to fix the wrong that had occurred to cleanse the stain that had been made by their forefathers? As she walks slowly toward it a voice is heard.

"Hello."

She jumps "Maker you startled me, uh hello which spirit are you."

"Compassion."

"Oh that's nice."

"I know why you are here." He says as she made her way through the winding path continually adding flowers everywhere she went.

"You do?"

"Yes you spent the very last of your magic to save two Templars very odd for a mage isn't it?"

"I suppose but I try not to judge people based on what they are or do, too many do that to us."

"Where are you headed?" he asks

"I don't know the black city maybe?" her voice is casual but the spirit panics.

"You cannot go there!"

"Why not? There must be some way to fix the city to undo the damage…" her thoughts wandered.

"It is a dangerous path if you wish to walk it mortal." The spirit says to her.

"I'm a mage spirit, my whole life is danger."

As Tempest woke she could hear Mason talking.

"We will be leaving in the morning. Knight Commander I am sure you are up to the task of watching over our Tempest are you not."

"Of course Ser."

"Good, are you hungry Tempest?" He looks back at his young charge. Her dark red hair is scattered everywhere and dark green eyes are wincing as she rubs her forehead. Her head nods and he sighs.

"Why do I even ask? Come on let's get some food in you before you pass out again."

They walk to the kitchen where the cook puts down plates and food. Sitting with Mason and Laurie one last time her voice is on the verge of breaking. "Will I see both again?"

Sad smiles answer her "Perhaps child, one day." Templers walked by wanting to catch a glimpse of a Knight Vigilant.

The morning was horrible for Tempest she had cried most of the night. When Mason saw her he sighed "No more tears now Tempest. I already told the Knight Commander of your thieving ways and your habit of setting templar skirts on fire when they irritate you. "She paled considerably "I don't think they will have much patience for it here. Now take care Tempest and try to hold out at least a week in being good." Mason walks over and hugged her quickly causing a murmur of surprise. Never had they seen a Templar much less a Knight Vigilant so warm to a mage.

Laurie's eyes are slightly red when he hands her a box. "Don't eat them all at once." She smiled and hugged him "I will miss you Laurie."

"I will miss you to."

Her grip was tight against the box as the Templars walked out of the door the only family she had ever known was now gone. Straightening her back she turned back around the Knight Commander Gregoir and First Enchanter Irving.

"Would you like a cookie?" She offered and Irving is the first to smile.

"He told us of your little obsession, you keep those hopefully it will keep you out of trouble with the cook for a while." she took one out and ate it in consolation.

Irving sent her back upstairs with everyone else "Do what you like for now until we can find a suitable schedule for you."

Tempest found her herself humming as she used to do when wandering the halls of her former home. Walking around she spots a Templar standing watch. Stopping front of him she smiled "I am Tempest, I am new in the tower who are you?"

He glared at her "I am Ser Cullen Mage."

"Well then Templar Ser Cullen would you like a cookie?" She held the box open.

"Is this some sort of trick?"

"Uh no why would I use a cookie to trick you?" her eyes confused as she looked up at him.

His eyes narrowed "No thank you."

"Okay." she left him but got the feeling he was watching as she hummed down the hall to the library.

Her heart leapt at the amount of books available to read. Grabbing the first book that interested her Tempest settled in to read, eating another cookie while doing so.

A shriek diverted her attention "What are you doing you can't eat in here?" A mage was yelling at her loudly.

"Really I didn't see a sign that said that." she says looking around.

"You, you just can't eat in here it is just known."

"Huh, well unless there is some sort of written rule about me not eating my cookies in here. I am eating them." She bit into it and chewed it slowly in front of her riling the mage up to no end.

"I will see you punished you impudent little..."

"Hmm what? What am I?" the girl stomped off.

Moments later the mage and Ser Cullen the Templar were staring angrily at her. "This mage says you've been eating cookies in the library."

She looked up at him and her nostrils flared he was far too good looking to be a Templar. His dark reddish blonde hair was cut short yet still exposing the wavy hair he had. Amber eyes with thick lashes that most girls would kill for glared at her.

"And if I was." She said holding back her smile.

"It's forbidden." His voice was tense.

"And where does it say that?" her tone light and jesting.

"It just is." He snarled.

"Uh-huh well until you show me positive proof and I mean written law that I cannot eat my cookies in the library. I will eat them."

Everyone was watching the turn of events. She pulled another cookie out and bit down on it "Are you sure you don't want one."

He turned so red everyone thought he was going to strangle her right then and there. He snatched her box of cookies. Then the arm holding the cookie and started dragging her down the hall.

"Wait let me just get…" she tried reaching for the cookie when he jerked her into Irving's room.

Gregoire was there at the time and the two men looked up to see Cullen close to strangling Tempest and her still trying to reach the cookie in her hand.

"What seems to be the problem Templar Cullen?" Gregoir asks.

"This mage refuses to stop eating cookies in the library, she willfully disobeyed." He voice curt.

"Technically no, you never told me "Mage Tempest stop eating the cookie right now." You just said it was forbidden, I asked for proof. Now had you asked me to stop eating the cookie, I would have." His grip tightened around her arm and she winced but said nothing.

"There is in no rule against eating in the library. But I ask that you do not for the sake of everyone's sanity." Irving said watching her with amusement.

"Of course it would be my pleasure." She looked at Cullen "Are you sure you don't want a cookie?"

He shoved the box into her chest she grabbed hold of it as he stomped off. She looked at Irving "If would have just taken the cookie this could have been avoided."

Looking down at her box she frowns "Oh there is only one left." She took it out and bit into it. "Mmm Maker I hope Laurie left the recipe for the cook." As she left Gregoir and Irving looked at each other and then shook their heads.

"Of all the places to send one like her they send her here." Gregoir sighed. "Well never mind, what were we discussing…"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 Cookies and Cake

Having downed the last cookie, despite Laurie telling her not to eat them all in one day. Tempest looked down sadly at the crumb filled box. "Maker already gone." She tossed it away in a nearby can and decided to head back to the library. Cullen had returned to his post and glared angrily at her as she passed him by while she gave him a big grin.

Spying the girl who told on her Tempest stuck out her tongue causing the mage to huff loudly and begin complaining to the nearest ear willing to listen to her rant. Rolling her eyes she flopped back on the chair she had been sitting in previously and smiled when she saw her book still sat on the table. Opening it up she began to read when two people rushed over to sit next to her.

"Hi I'm Jowan this Solona welcome to the tower!" Looking up at Jowan the first thing she notices are his intent brown eyes watching her. His black hair was cut short with long sideburns chiseled face and high cheekbones. He was rather handsome she thought to herself and then there was Solona. Golden hair hung in silken strands around her shoulders the blue of her apprentice robes making her already beautiful blue eyes glitter. Her pert nose and full lips pulled back in a smile.

"Hello I'm Tempest." She said holding her hand out. They shook hands and Jowan leaned forward "Wow you really got Angelina and Cullen upset with you it was amazing!"

She laughed "Oh that little harpy was trying to impress Cullen; I caught her staring at him when I walked in here. I knew she would rat on me to look good to him."

"You are sly."

"Nah just bored." She turns her head just in time to see man approach, his long black hair tied behind him, light blue eyes on an attractive face and body he was beautiful to look at.

"Who in the Maker's name is that?" she says trying to keep her voice low.

Solona laughs "That my friend is Ayden."

"Did all the good looking mages and Templers in Fereldan just land here?"

The both of them laugh. "I don't know we have nothing to compare it to."

"Well trust in comparison to where I came from this is like a walk in a candy store."

She ran her fingers through her red hair; she often reminded people it was not ginger hair but a dark red almost mahogany color. Freckles were found on her nose and a single freckle right above her cupids bow; her lips were full and pulled in a smirk. Her dark green eyes held golden bolts running through them which some found unnerving to look at.

The two were talking when Tempest saw Ayden turn his head and their eyes locked. His smile was slow and she thought almost sensual. He winked at her before turning back to his task. "Okay I've got to get moving all this sitting around is going to drive me nuts. Coming?"

"Wish we could this is our study time." They frowned sadly at her.

"Ah okay well another time then." She smiled. When she walked by Cullen he still glared at her. Giving him another grin she walked past him and made her way to the kitchen. Her stomach rumbled and she held it tightly and glanced around, no one was in sight. Placing her hand gently on the silver handle Tempest pushed down and peeked inside. The cook was gone. With another quick glance around she made her way into the kitchen. Along the walls ran various counters and stoves, a massive table in the center where she had eaten with Mason.

Tiptoeing in, she finds the larder and started rummaging through the shelves.

"Where in the maker do they keep…"

"Looking for something?" Tempest jolted and spun around to see Ayden smiling at her.

"Maker you almost scared me out of my robe."

"Now that is a trick I would love to have."

"I'm sure until you find yourself scaring the robe off of some old woman with sagging skin and breasts."

"Oh that's not a pretty picture."

"Indeed glad to ruin it for you." He growled and she chuckled.

"Do you know where they keep cookies or cake or something?"

"Try the third shelf to the back there is usually a jar there; I'll keep an eye out."

She snagged some cookies "Do you want any?"

"No I'm good."

After biting into on her face screws up in disgusts "Andraste's tits these are awful."

"Probably cause their old I mean really old I hid those about four months back. Payback is a bitch isn't it."

She spit the cookies out. "Well played ser well played."

He bowed and then froze "Templar."

"Shit."

They dove behind some bags of flour and wait. The door opens and footsteps walked in and looked around then left.

"Well that was close." Tempest breathed and stood up. "Let's get out of here someone else comes." he nodded following her out.

"I'm headed to the mages quarters coming?" Ayden looked her up and down making her cheeks a rosy pink.

"Well I'm in the apprentice quarters want to come with me and have all the young girls squeal when they see you?"

He flashed a sexy smile "Don't need them swooning left and right now do we?"

"Seems such a burden for you."

He chuckled" It is. Well lovely mage whose name I do not know I will see again I am sure."

"It's Tempest." his eyebrow arched "Tempest…I like it…I am Ayden my good lady."

He disappeared and she turned around to see Cullen right behind her.

"Oh well hello Ser Cullen."

"Were you with that mage in the kitchen?"

"Why would you ever think that?" He dusted the flour off her shoulder and moved closer.

"Okay okay I was looking for more cookies and when you came I hid."

"What is your obsession with cookies it's bizarre."

"I well; I have to eat a lot or a pass out. It's this thing I do. Thus the cookies rolls etc. it's not curable so don't ask and cookies are well …delicious."

"Do you need something now?"

Nodding slowly at him he sighs. "All right come with me."

She follows him to the kitchen where he shows her where the real snacks are kept.

"Thank you Ser Cullen." He looks her over "Stay away from that mage Ayden he's a womanizer and trouble."

Tempest almost choked on the roll as he turned abruptly and walked away. "What in the maker was that?" She asked out loud just as the cook walked in.

"Aha stealing rolls are we?" the plump woman's grey hair seemed slightly electrified as strands flew all over. Pale blue eyes glared at her and her thin wrinkled lips were pursed angrily.

"What no Ser Cullen gave them to me." Tempest tried explaining to no avail.

"Right a Templar giving mage rolls…I will tell Irving about this."

Fortunately Irving and Gregoire new of her condition and told the cook who felt so guilty she actually began making extra food for her to filch anytime she needed.

After a few day passed Tempest had settled into her class schedule and study times when she was given a list of daily chores and things she needed to do. At one point Solona and her were tasked with creating a birthday cake for Ulna an old mage whose birthday was the following day. The two quickly began to get to work when one accidental flick of flower turned into an all out war. The two girls ended up covered in flour rolling on the ground covered in broken eggs they had thrown at one another. Laughing hysterically they never heard the door open.

Cullen stormed in. "What in the Maker's name is going on here!" his amber eyes were on fire as he glared at Tempest.

"Umm, we are baking a cake." She said and his face heated up "Are you calling me stupid Mage Tempest?"

"No, we are baking a cake Ser Cullen it's in the oven we, we just got… sidetracked."

"Who started it?" he growled. Knowing Solona had plans she spoke up "I did."

"Solona go get cleaned up YOU, get this mess taken care of NOW!"

Solona darted out the kitchen so fast she was just a blur. Tempest looked around and groaned as she grabbed a bucket and rag. A ring reminded her that the cake needed coming out. She grabbed the paddle and shoved it in and pulled it out and set it on the freshly clean table. As it cooled she scrubbed the floor until it was spotless. Cullen had returned to his post but warned he would be back.

With the floor clean and everything else spotless she washed up and began decorating the cake. Ulna loved making potions so Tempest began creating a small lab and potion bottles out of almond paste. With it were little piles of ingredients labeled and a small version of Ulna working on them. She had forgotten what the time had been but she could feel herself getting tired. Pushing the cake to the center of the table she laid her head down.

The door opened "Maker do you see that?" It was Ayden and Solona "Hey Tempest that looks great." Solona said grabbing hold of her shoulder only to have Tempest slide of the chair and collapse onto the floor.

"Get a Templar!" She told Ayden who took off running. He grabbed Cullen who came rushing in. He checked her eyes "Tempest..." he shakes her "Tempest, have you eaten lately?"

"Hmm…I don't…" everything was blurry when she felt her mouth being opened and sugary water being poured down her throat.

"Ugh what the...what happened?" her voice faint.

"You scared the shit out of us that's what happened." Solona's voice raised several octaves.

Grabbing her head she glanced up to see cookies in front of her held by Cullen "Eat this Mage Tempest and try to remember to eat."

He walked out of the room with Tempest mimicking him silently and Solona laughed. Getting up off the floor Tempest looks at them "What are you two doing here?"

"Well I bumped into Ayden on the way looking for you so he came along." Solona shrugged then smiled and pointed at the cake. "How did you make this cake?"

Tempest laughed "Spend enough time in the kitchen you learn all sorts of things."

The cake became a hit. The old woman nearly had a heart attack when she saw it. It was sad to see it get cut apart but she was happy it tasted as good as it looked. Cullen was on guard again poor Templar always got the crappy shifts. She snuck a piece of cake out of the mages quarters and went down the stairs to where he was standing watch. Her eyes darted around looking for anyone else when she walked quickly towards him.

He watched her coming with suspicion "What do you want Mage Tempest."

"I smuggled cake for you Ser Cullen." A look of surprise passed his face.

"Oh well that was thoughtful…" he swallowed. "I shouldn't …"

"Maker's breath Cullen you're not going to get zapped with lightening for eating cake on your watch." She said trying to muffle her laugh.

He glanced around and then took a few bites he had one piece left when voices came he wiped his mouth and Tempest grabbed it. "Poor Templar so sad that you didn't get any cake isn't it?'"

The two Templers stopped and stared at her angrily. She grabbed the piece "None for you two either." and shoved it into her mouth, chewed and swallowed. "Tasty."

The two growled and walked past as she gave a Cullen a sly look and took off.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 Moving on Up

Mason had warned Tempest, since she had not gone through the Harrowing at her old tower Gregoir would want to put her through it as soon as possible. Tempest had forgotten all about it as she settled into her routine. A week had passed since the birthday party and she had yet to find herself in any real trouble with Gregoir or Cullen for that matter. He seemed intent on making sure she didn't cause any mischief. Especially when Gregoir told him about what Mason had said regarding her setting robes on fire.

"Wake her Ser Cullen." Gregoir said his voice quiet not wanting to wake the other mages nearby. Cullen stepped forward and leaned down placing his hand on her shoulder and shaking her gently at first. Then with much more force he shook her and rasped "Mage Tempest wake up!"

Tempest jerked up "Wha…who, Cullen?" her voice groggy and surprised. There was only one lantern lit and all she could really see was him but she knew more Templars were there. Cullen stepped away from her and she watched the glowing lantern rise and Gregoir's face appear. "It is time mage Tempest."

"All right." She said swinging her legs over her bed she grabbed her robe and waited a moment. "Umm I need to put my robe on." Tempest almost laughed as she heard the quick movements of Templars turning around. Once her robe was on and situated she took in a breath and let it out "I'm ready."

Irving took her arm and they made their way up the tower. The final stairway appears up to the Harrowing chamber. The mood already somber darkens. The Templars faces are grim and Irving's is filled with concern. _Maker this is worse than a funeral_. Tempest thought as the door opened. The air was thick and heavy with the scent of Lyrium.

The Templar's moved out circling the massive stand where a bowl of Lyrium lay in wait. Gregoir began the lecture he had given a thousand times regarding magic and its place. Tempest scanned the faces of the Templars when her gaze fell on Cullen. He looked over at her and he frowned sadly. Tempest quickly looked away and licked her dry lips. Shifting in place she heard her stomach growling. _Great,_ she thought_, that's all I need to pass out right before my Harrowing_.

Irving reached over and handed her a cookie and she gratefully took it. Gregoir was still talking "Magic is said to serve man never to rule over them. So said the prophet….Maker's breath are you eating a cookie Mage Tempest?" She froze and then shoved the whole thing in her mouth chewed and swallowed as quickly as possible.

"No Knight Commander." She kept her face innocent.

Sighing he rubbed his brow "Irving you have anything to add."

"Remember this is a realm of dreams, your will is real there." He patted her shoulder and smiled.

"You are ready." Gregoir said and pointed to the bowl.

"That is a lot of Lyrium." Tempest muttered as she walked closer to it. Her heart thundered the closer she got. The blue glow encircled her and called to her. Placing her hand into the Lyrium an explosion rocked the tower sending her flying back.

"Andraste's knickers that was no fun…ugh this place just so dreary." Dusting herself off she quickly began changing the way things looked making it much more pleasing to her. "Well let's go find this demon that plans to possess me." Wandering through the dirt trail she happens upon a mouse who transforms into a man. He tells her a sob story of how he was a mage who was trapped here. She had wanted to scream DEMON, but found it wiser to keep silent for the moment.

As they progressed down the trail they were assaulted by wisps and fade wolves. Getting rid of them was no real challenge. After the last wolf was killed she noticed a spirit with a variety of weapons around him. The closer she got the better she felt this was no demon.

"And which spirit are you?" Tempest asked looking the weapons over.

"I am a spirit of Valor. This test they make you go through is unfair you should be able to battle your enemy one on one." He hammered down on a sword.

"I agree I would prefer the combat myself…did you make these weapons yourself?"

"Yes, do wish one of my weapons mortal?" His voice was tinged with eagerness.

"Well if it helps me against the demon yes I do, I suppose you want to fight for it?" _Spirits could be so easy to read at times_. She thought to herself.

"Indeed, if you fail human you will die." His voice was grave.

"Why is everyone talking about killing me today?" she shook her head.

Valor lunged at her with a spear and Tempest jerked out of the way and threw a spirit bolt at him sending him back a few steps. Charging Valor switched from his spear to a sword and shield. With a roar he swung at her and Tempest slammed him back with a lightning bolt. Staggering back Valor refused to back down. "Valor if you don't back down I might kill you." Tempests voice was worried. She did not want to kill a good fade spirit.

Valor ignored her plea instead rushing towards her again. Tempest created a sphere of cold and threw it with as much force as she could muster and Valor froze in place. "Maker's balls I didn't think you could freeze a fade spirit." She said in surprise at first and the panicked. Rushing over to the frozen spirit she set flames on her hands and began melting the ice away from him.

He burst from the ice and stumbled down. On instinct she reached down to help him when he pulled her magic from her into him. Valor shuddered and his grip around her tightened. "You feel beautiful."

_Oh this does not seem good. _Tempest glanced around "Valor you need to let go of me now." Keeping her voice gentle she tried pulling away from him and he kept his hands firmly on her. Panic began to sit in was this her test? Had she been lied to? A familiar voice shook her from her turmoil.

"Valor let her go." Compassion walked over to the two of them and Valor glanced over at him.

"Have you felt her Compassion…she is wonderful to feel." _Maker that sounded oddly perverse_ Tempest thought trying once again to jerk away from him without resorting to all out war.

"You must let her go Valor NOW!" Compassion's voice echoed and Valor forced himself to pull away from me.

"Forgive me mortal I did not mean to…" Tempest smiled and shook her head.

"It is all right Valor; do not trouble yourself, now about that weapon." She said wanting to forget the whole incident. Valor quickly handed her a staff and returned to his work. Compassion turned and smiled at her.

"Are you all right?" His head was cocked to the side a rather human thing to do.

"I am all right Compassion thank you." Her voice was sincere as she glanced about shyly.

"You are welcome mortal, keep safe." Compassion turned and disappeared, leaving Tempest slightly bewildered.

"Interesting friends you have." Mouse said startling her. "Maker I forgot you were there." She said aloud and it snickered but said nothing. Shivering she kept moving. Staff in hand she was ready to get this whole thing over with. Her next encounter was with a demon of sloth much to her irritation. It seems mouse wanted to learn to shape shift into a bear and Tempest played along with the charade.

Turning back she walked towards the small plane where mouse had mentioned earlier being the place she would see the demon she had to defeat. The ground shook as a rage demon emerged threatening to possess her and Tempest laughed and sent a stream of cold at the demon then shattered it into a million pieces. A shard of ice shot across her cheek cutting into her. Healing the small wound mouse turned back into a human.

"You were amazing! I knew you could do it!" his voice excited. He almost reminded her of Jowan except for the teal eyes.

"Let's save the theatrics I tire of this game demon of Pride." She glared at him and he threw his head back and laughed.

His body began to discolor and soon he changed once again to the massive demon he truly was. "Maker you bastards are huge." She growled.

"Be wary mage you may have passed this test but true tests never end." He disappeared in an angry burst.

Groaning Tempest struggled to wake_. Did they not catch you when you fall? What if you hit your head on the stone and died? _Everything around her was blurry when she heard Gregoir's voice. "Cullen, bring her to her quarters." _Hmm, a bed would be nice_. She thought before passing out again.

Cullen bent down and slipped his arms under her body and gently picked her up. He jostled her slightly to get a better grip when her nose and lips fell on his neck. His pulse jumped at the feeling of her touching his skin. Moving her away from his neck he looked down to see her smiling in her sleep. Slowing down his pace he found himself mesmerized by her. How many mages had he carried back and none enraptured him the way she did. Her eyes slid open and he couldn't pull himself away from her sleepy gaze.

"Ser Cullen?" her voice muffled.

"Yes Mage Tempest." He said trying to keep his voice firm.

"Can I get a cookie before bed?" she sighed and closed her eyes again.

He was thankful she didn't see the grin that spread across his face.

"Holy Maker you're awake!" Jowan said staring down at the scrunched up face of Tempest. "We thought you were going to sleep another day!" He sat down taking hold of her hand his face worried. The irritation Tempest felt faded and she smiled at him. "I slept that long?"

Solona nodded her head "Everyone's been worried. Cullen brought you back the night before and you slept through till this morning."

"No wonder I'm so hungry." Tempest sat up her robe a crumpled mess and covered in cookie crumbs. Standing up she brushed them off and tried straightening her robe.

Hearing armor rattle Tempest looked up to see Cullen with what seemed a relieved look on his face. "Your awake, good I am to escort you to your new quarters immediately." He walks over and picks up her trunk with ease. He saw her surprised look and tried not to look smug.

"I guess I better go but I'll come back later okay?" Tempest hugged Jowan and Solona.

"We will be waiting!" Solona said winking at her making Tempest give a questioning look.

Cullen moved quickly through the hallway and up the stairs to the mages quarters. Each room held three beds that had no doors, but were walled off by bookcases and screens to allow for some privacy. They were required to remain as open as possible for Templars to be able to quickly see what might be transpiring. Following him into the first door way he walks to the center bed and sets her chest down. She was not sure who the room belong to previously but the wooden screens had been painted with scenes from nature and the book case that provided a wall was filled with books.

"I will leave you to get settled." Cullen said when Ayden appeared around the corner.

"Why templar Cullen I should thank you for providing me with such a lovely neighbor." He smiled coyly and Cullen glares but says nothing.

"Is that so?" I say smiling at him.

"Indeed my day just go better." He had wolf like grin on his face and her cheeks redden.

"The First Enchanter wants to see you as soon as you are able." His voice laced with anger.

Tempest glanced at him confused but nodded in agreement. "Thank you Ser Cullen."

Cullen turned and paused about to say something and then just left.

"Maker I thought he would never leave." Ayden said moving closer to her.

Licking her lips Tempest laughs nervously "I, I better go see what Irving wants."

Ayden was to sexy for his own good Tempest thought; as she hightailed it out of there. Stopping at the mages kitchen she grabbed a few rolls and made her way to Irving's office. Cullen she noticed was nowhere to be found.

"There you are welcome to the circle dear girl. I have your new mage robes and your staff for you as well as a ring." He motions to the small pile at the end of his desk.

"Thank you First Enchanter." She says grabbing her newly acquired items.

"It goes without saying to not speak of the Harrowing to anyone." His gaze direct and voice firm.

"Of course." Her head bobbing in understanding

"Now take some time to reflect study…"

"Eat." She sighed rubbing her stomach.

He laughs "Yes that to."

After changing into her new robe and putting on the ring Irving gave her, Tempest made her way back down to the apprentice quarters in search of Jowan and Solona. She found them sitting on her old bed playing cards.

"Hey got room for one more?" Tempest sits on the bed and Jowan quickly deals her in.

"So what is going on between you and Cullen?" Solona finally blurted out.

"What? Nothing why would you think that?" a look of shock crossed Tempest's face.

"Well first of all, he hovered in front of the door the entire time you were sleeping after you're harrowing. That and you're always talking to him." Jowan's eyes narrowed scrutinizing her carefully.

Tempest rolls her eyes "I always talk to the Templars because agitating them is part of the fun. They don't like talking to us but they have to be semi polite."

"Right and you pick Cullen because…what?" Solona shot back.

"He's always around when I am." She said her voice holding no inflection.

"Liar!" Solona laughed.

"Please, anyways I need your guy's advice and I swear by the maker if this gets out to anyone I will make your lives very very miserable." Tempest looked around quickly to see if any mages were nearby as the two began swearing on the maker and families graves.

"My room is right next to Ayden." Her voice was a whisper.

"You lucky bitch!" Solona yelled punching Tempest in the arm.

"Oww!" she rubbed her arm pouting and then ducked down closer to them.

"I think, I think he's umm…"

"Trying to woo you?" Jowan said and she gave him a blank look "A lot more crass than that."

Their eyes widen "Oh, OH!"

"Shhh! I don't know what to do!"

"You mean you've never?" Solona's voice trailed off.

She gave them a look of annoyance. "When would it have happened?"

"Oh, oh your right." Solona nodded her head and looked over at Jowan who seemed fascinated.

"I have no idea what to do." Throwing her hands up she falls back on the bed and Jowan lies down next to her looking at her intently.

"Question one, do you want to?"

She bit her lip "I have no idea."

"Well you will find out soon enough keep us informed." Solona said lying on the other side of her.

"Planning to live vicariously through me I take it."

Jowan and Solona laughed "You know it." They said simultaneously.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 Secrets Revealed

Tempest left her friends to return to her quarters, a bath was beginning to sound good. Not having one in her quarters she gathered her things and headed to the bathing room. Several tubs that had been lined up with screens between them for privacy. She picked one in the middle and pulled the lever letting the cold water spill into the tub. Once finished she closed it up and runs her fingers gently through the water until it's hot enough. Shaking her fingers and drying them on her towel, she placed her belongings on a nearby stool and slips off her robe.

New soap in hand, a gift from Ulna for the cake, Tempest slid into the water hissing slightly at the heat. Lifting the soap to her nose she smiled at the floral scent. Ducking her head underwater she emerged and began washing her hair and shoulders.

"Can I get your back for you?" a voice asks.

Startled Tempest threw her soap onto the floor. Looking back she saw Ayden grinning at her. "Damn it Ayden you have to stop scaring me!" she growled at him irritated. "Will you hand me my soap please?" She watched him lean down and pick it up and holds it out for her, just out of her reach. Growling she rose up from the water and grabbed the bar of soap.

"Getting cold?" he smirks.

"Get out Ayden!" he laughed as he walked away. Tempest shook her head; he was confusing something about him was odd. From what she had heard he was mixed some said he was a dream, others said he had a mean streak when he didn't get what he wanted, which was according to them a rare occurrence.

After finishing her bath Tempest turned to the chair and froze "That shit took my clothes. Damn it." Getting out she grabbed her towel and groaned. This was one of the children's towels. "Maker this is awful." She groaned again. The towel barely managed to cover her. Holding on to it tightly she opened the door and glanced down the hallway. Straining to listen she didn't hear anything. Water dripped from her hair on to her chest and she shivered.

"All right better go." Making a bolt to her room with head down, she never saw him. Hitting metal armor full force was in no way pleasant. Tempest flew back her towel dropped and pooled around her waist while her hair fell all around her. It would almost look provocative if not for the embarrassment on her face. Resisting the urge to scream for fear of having more on lookers she looked up to see Cullen mouth dropped open staring at her.

"I'm, Tempest…wh what are you...wh why are you?" she snatched the towel and tried to cover herself.

"I grabbed the wrong towel and forgot my robe please tell me the way is clear behind you." As much as she wanted to get Ayden back she wasn't going to be rat.

Cullen's eyes widened and he grabbed her arm and pushed her against the wall and checked. "Let me escort you." He held on to her arm while keeping Tempest shielded with the wall and his body.

Reaching her room she breathed a sigh of relief. "Thank you Ser Cullen." Nodding he makes a quick escape leaving her to get dressed.

"See you made it safe to your room." Ayden rounded the corner from his room.

"I can't believe you took my robe Ayden." She snaps.

"Sorry it's a prank we play on every new mage who comes up here. I drew the short straw and had to come in and steal your stuff and switch your towel." He seemed genuinely apologetic she though.

"Don't feel bad, when it happened to me I didn't get a towel, I got a hand towel." She burst into laughter. "Well that does make me feel better."

He smiled. "So what are your plans this evening?"

"I don't know what are yours?" she shrugged brushing her hair.

"Talking to you." He smiles and makes his way into her room and lies down on the bed.

She hears a meow "Hey Mr. Wiggums." Picking him up, she cuddled him for a moment before setting him down. Tempest yawned and stretched the warm bath having made her even more tired.

He pats the bed with a smile. "There is room for two."

"What little cat and mouse game are you playing Ayden?" his grin is dark and he looks her over.

"What game do you think I'm playing?"

"I have several that come to mind." He stands up and walks over to her and those same strange feelings pass over her over.

"Any of them you are interested in playing?" He's leaning in and his breath is warm, what would it feel like to kiss him. She wondered when she got her answer his lips were soft and gentle. He gently opened her mouth and began coaxing her tongue to play with him.

His hands rested gently on her shoulders and then slide down to her waist. Tempest's hands were on his chest when pulled away and began kissing down her neck. She was dizzy and the blood was rushing from her head to other regions. His lips found hers again and he pushed her gently against the wall. His kisses became far more urgent and he began gathering up her robe pulling it up. Things were moving so fast she was trying to figure out what she wanted to do when the door opened and Armor rustled. Ayden flew off her and practically dove into his room. Tempest was left bewildered and half unbuttoned and robe hitched up "Mage Tempest are you decent?"

It was Cullen maker "Yes Ser Cullen what is it?"

"The First Enchanter wishes to speak with you."

"All right I will be right there." He leaves and Ayden pops out. "Well my little mouse we will have to finish this another time."

Ayden was incredibly gorgeous with his jet black hair and crystal blue eyes Tempest shivered and touched her lips. The kiss had been nice but it felt…empty. Her body had been more than happy to comply but her head just couldn't see it. Irving's door was open and she walked in. "Did you want to see me Irving?"

"Yes child, shut the door."

She turned and closed the massive door and went to sit on the chair in front of his desk. "My dear I have asked you here for selfish reasons. I know you came from the Tower in Orlais, but you were born in Fereldan. Why were you sent here? You have the confidence of Knight Vigilant these are not easy things to attain. Gregoir knows something but refuses to tell me."

Tempest frowns slightly, she had known this would come up and she had been made to swear not to tell. The only ones who knew who she really was Mason and Laurie, now Gregoir apparently taking in a breath she finally spoke. "Yes I was born in Fereldan my mother very young at the time and when she found out we were in Orlais and she gave me to the circle there. I did not see her for many years when I finally did I was sworn to secrecy as to who she was…"

She looked at Irving and sighed "…I have been sworn to silence but I trust you Irving but you cannot repeat this to anyone."

"I swear child on my honor."

"My mother was a revered mother and is now her most holiness the Divine Justina." Shock was not a word to describe the look on Irving's face.

"Maker how is that possible?" he said.

"She wasn't always in the chantry, you have heard of her colorful past well I am part of it. It is a secret that few if any know of. Were it to get out…" she shook her head. "Thankfully the idea is so farfetched for most if they did hear it they would brush it off as slander." She shrugged.

"You see, I'm the chantry's dirty little secret and they try very hard to keep it as such. I was transferred because someone found out and was going to expose her holiness. I don't know what happened to him but I was forced to leaved for fear someone else finding out. I am telling you this Irving so you protect yourself."

Weary he sits back "Such a burden for you to bear isn't it child." Her eyes widened in surprise.

"No one has ever really thought about it what it meant to me. But yes it is." Her head drops and she looks away.

"Thank you for sharing this with me Tempest and do not fear. I shall keep your confidence." He walks over and hugs her gently.

"Go get some sleep; you look like you could use some." His voice gentle as he opens his door she nods and leaves.

Her stomach rumbled so she went to the kitchen and grabbed some cookies and milk. As she ate the door opened and Ayden walked partway in and leaned on the counter.

"You are a hungry little mouse." Ayden gave her a wicked smile.

She put the plate away her back slightly to him as she spoke. "Ayden we need to talk…um you and me…I don't really see this going anywhere…" her voice trails off and he grunts "Nothing here ever goes anywhere, it's all about moments."

"Yes well I think our moment has passed." Turning around her face apologetic and his light smile turns into a predatory glare "What makes you say that."

"As handsome and alluring as you are, I will not be a notch on your bed post Ayden." She says firmly. He laughed "I do enjoy a girl who plays hard to get."

"Ayden I am not playing hard to get, I'm sorry but I just don't feel anything for you." She was exasperated at this point.

"What does feelings have to do with this? We live in a fucking tower like rats trapped in a cage. With nothing left to do but practice our magic, read books talk and fuck." She was startled at his vehemence.

"You need to learn that mouse there is no love, no relationships no life. There are just days of endless boredom and fucking helps pass the time." He had moved closer at this point and Tempest moved to the other side.

"I'm going to go now Ayden…" she went to the door and took off out of it.

She didn't know what to do he scared her. Her thoughts flashed to Cullen, maybe he would help. Walking through the halls she searches for him to no end. Frustrated she finally asks a senior enchanter.

"Excuse me have you seen Templar Cullen?"

"I think he was in the back caves." He pointed slowly.

"Oh okay thank you" Tempest took off not waiting to hear the rest.

Opening the door to the cave entrance she hears voices. Walking quickly her mind elsewhere she doesn't realize what is happening until she walks right into it. "Shit." She says just as Cullen smites her on accident.

She can hear the armor rustling and feet scrambling towards her. Coughing she tastes blood and realizes her nose bleeding. Her ears were ringing and the room was spinning. A gauntleted hand opens her mouth and bottle placed inside. The lyrium rushes down her and she gasps.

"Ugh that was dumb of me." She muttered.

"What in the Maker's name were you thinking?" Gregoir yelled.

"I'm sorry it was really just an accident I was looking for Templar Cullen and I didn't know what was going on..."

"Why were you looking for Templar Cullen?" Gregoire asked with suspicion.

"I oh yes I heard him say something about polish for swords and I found a box of it that was hidden." It was strangely enough true.

"Oh well that's good." Gregoire pulled her up "You need to pay a bit more attention."

"I'm sorry Knight Commander I will." He gives her a handkerchief to wipe her nose.

"Go on now we still have work to do." she gets up and when his back is turned she gave Cullen a desperate look.

"Knight Commander Mage Tempest looks Ill should I escort her?" Cullen says calmly.

"Oh yes of course." He waves them both away.

He grabs her elbow "What do you want." His voice angry no one was around so she shoved him into a corner.

"Cullen you cannot leave me alone with Ayden."

"What what are you talking about?"

"He, he maker this is stupid. He kissed me you interrupted I told him I didn't feel anything for him and I refused to be a notch on his bed post and now he he's gotten strange!" she hissed and Cullen is frozen. "When did this happen?"

"When you asked me to go to the first enchanter?"

"He kissed you?"

"Yes Cullen we went over that part. I came back realized there was nothing there and I wasn't going to be one of his conquests. Apparently he's never heard the word no before." She rubbed her face and sighed as Cullen is still locked up in thought.

"Never mind don't' worry about it Ser Cullen I'm sorry to have bothered you." she left him standing there speechless.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Tempest made her way to the library hoping that the bustle of other mages and watching Templars would keep Ayden away. She had not seen him and felt herself relaxing. Lost in reading the time got away from her.

"Time to return to your chambers." She heard one of the Templars call out to the group.

Her head shot up. "Maker I should have been paying attention." Putting her book away she slowly headed to her room when her stomach rumbled. "Such great timing." Passing her room she looked around for Templars but was surprised to see her way clear.

The kitchen was empty Ayden had gone and she had not seen him anywhere. Opening the door to the larder she began looking around for cookies when she found a tin at the way top she couldn't reach. "Maker why would they keep it all the way up there." Grabbing a barrel she rolled over and climbed up on top of it. Reaching up her fingertips just touched the tin.

"Tempest what are you doing?" Cullen yelled startling her sending her tipping backwards.

Before she hit the ground Cullen reached out and caught her. But not before her finger had tipped the box of cookies and they fell into her lap as Cullen held on to her. "Oh look Cullen you saved the girl and the cookies." Opening the tin she put one in her mouth and held one up to Cullen's mouth.

He eyed her for a moment before finally opening his mouth. Grinning she placed the cookie in his mouth and he set her down grabbing the cookie. After finishing it up he watched her close the tin up. "Give me the tin I'll put it back up." He said.

Her eyebrow rose "Umm no. I think I'll keep the box." She said grinning playfully and placing the box behind her.

"Tempest." He growled softly.

With a mischievous grin she took off running. Heading to her room her thoughts regarding Ayden had gone as she laughed at Cullen's irritated glance. Placing the box next to her bed she takes one more out and puts it in her mouth. Laying down she grabbed her pillow and she began to think about Cullen's arms around her and the way he smelled. A spark ran up her back and she grinned. Then she rolled over holding the pillow tightly.

Maker, don't fall for a Templar. She grimaced remembering Solona's comment. Her eyes were drooping and her breathing lowered. Sleep was on its way when she felt something next to her and a hand over her moth.

"Well little mouse here we are again." Ayden whispered in her ear. Panicking she struggled against him only to have him shove something in her mouth. He pulled out a piece of rope and tied up her hands.

"Now there is no need to struggle." He whispered as he tied the rope.

Tempest panicked this was not going to happen. Using all her effort she slammed her head forward into Ayden's nose. He cried out jerking back using his momentum Tempest rolled over and sent him sprawling on the ground. Scrambling to get up she took off towards the door pulling the gag out of her mouth. "HELP!" she screamed just as Ayden grabbed her and slammed her up against the wall. "I told you not to struggle."

He slapped her hard and Tempest felt blood on her lip. "Let me go Ayden." She growled as he pushed her up against the wall. "I don't think so pretty girl."

"HELP SOMEONE!" She tried to scream only to have it muffled. Ayden put his hand over her mouth. Tempest bit down hard on his hand. Ayden yelled and stepped back Tempest tried to run when Ayden tripped her sending her to the ground. Pinning her to the ground he grabbed her robe pushing it up.

"Just relax Tempest." He growled when the door slammed open.

"GET OFF OF HER!" Tempest heard Cullen yell and she felt relieved. Ayden started to scramble when Cullen grabbed him by the neck slamming him to the ground. He was choking him so hard he began gasping. "Cullen set the mage down." Gregoir yelled as he arrived. Shackles were quickly put on him and he was led to solitary.

"Tempest?" Cullen asked and she looked up at him. "I thought Templars stay outside our door at night." She asked. "They usually do, but once a week they come together at night to get new instructions and new rotations. This was the night."

"Bastard." She grumbled standing with his help. She was surprised to see how worried he looked as he undid her ties. "This will never happen again, I swear it." Cullen said to her and she smiled and the groaned.

"Ohh, that still hurts." She touched her mouth and jaw.

"Do you need some ice?" he asked and she nodded.

He left her and returned a few moments later with ice wrapped in a towel.

"Thank you." She said placing the ice gently on her mouth.

Gregoir arrived and told Cullen to stand watch.

Tempest placed the bag to her mouth and as the excitement passed she was left alone with Cullen. She shuddered and tears formed. Remembering what happened and a sob stuck in her throat. Turning around she saw Cullen outside her room he looked down at her worried.

"Are you all right?" he asked softly.

Tears fell down her face and she walked up to him and placed her forehead on his chest. His hand raised up unsure for a moment but then finally it rested on the back of her head. "It will be all right Tempest I will protect you."

Hearing that made her wrap her arms around him and he was surprised but he finally did the same. They stood there for a few moments when she finally stepped back. "Thank you Cullen." Reaching up on her tip toes she kissed him quickly on the cheek and went to her bed hoping sleep would take her quickly.

Word had quickly gone through the tower bringing Solona and Jowan rushing up to her room. Cullen had been relieved and another Templar stood guard. "Mage Tempest is not to be disturbed." He growled and the two froze.

"We are her best friends!" they shouted angrily at him.

Tempest stood up and poked her head out "its okay."

The Templar growled and stepped out of the way. Solona rushed over to her and hugged her tightly. "Are you all right?" Solona asked checking her over. "I'm fine you two, I'm a scrapper don't worry about me." She grinned. "Let's go get something to eat."

The three of them walk down the hall talking when they see Irving. "Tempest come with me." He says and she leaves the two of them and follows him to his office.

He motions for her to sit down and leans against his desk. "I heard what happened to you and I have talked to Gregoir. We think it might benefit you to leave the tower for a bit."

She looked at him surprised. "There is a village just south of here that has been having strange occurrences you will go with two Templars to see what the trouble is. It should help give you time away from prying eyes and curious tongues."

"When will I be leaving?" she asks with excitement.

"Tomorrow morning, get a pack ready for travel." Irving said.

Tempest went to get her two friends and she told them about what Irving had said. They actually agreed and were happy about it. The change of environment would be good for her even if only for a little bit.

Tempest spent the rest of the day deciding what to bring with her. She wondered who the Templars would be to go with her. Silently she hoped Cullen would be one of them.

Her bag was packed and she sat by her bed. The rustling of Templar's armor made her turn her head. "Cullen?" she asked "I am here Tempest." He said softly.

Tempest relaxed and laid down into her bed feeling safe.

The following morning Tempest was up and ready to go. Bag in hand she made her way down the stairs stopping to say goodbye to Solona and Jowan. In the main hall her heart thundering it stopped when she saw Cullen with bag in hand. Next to him was Tannin who also had his bag in hand. "All right Tannin has the map. You will walk to the village." Gregoir said and then motioned for us to leave.

Tempest practically skipped out of the tower in her excitement. She got into the boat and waited for the Templars who seemed to be arguing over which way to go to get to the village. They ceased their argument on the boat and glared at each other. Tempest stuck her hand into the water and then gently flicked water at Cullen causing a startled reaction and a growl. "Tempest." Giggling she stuck her hand back in the water. Enjoying the feel of it as it slipped through her fingers she took in a breath. How long had it been since she breathed in such fresh air.

Straightening up her golden robes she waited for the Templars who finally passed her and began their journey. As they marched forward she dug in her pack and began eating a roll she had. It wasn't long before she spotted a small mink in the bushes. Tearing a piece of bread off, she tosses it to the animal and watches at it scurries away with its prize.

"Keep up Mage Tempest." Tannin yells.

"Don't yell at her." Cullen growls startling Tannin who says nothing. Tempest stifles a laugh as they make their way.

"So how long is it going to take to get to the village and what is it called anyway?" Tempest jogged up to the men. She looked back and forth between the two.

"It's called Herrin it's a three days walk there." Cullen finally said and she smiled at him and saw his lip flicker slightly. She moved in closer to him while they walked. Nothing was said as they traveled the long dirt road until they decided to camp. Tannin left to enter the woods to find a good spot when he returned a few moments later.

"Come on there is a stream down here and a place for shelter." He called out waiting for the two to reach him. They went in a short ways and he showed them the spot. Cullen said he would get fire wood leaving Tannin with Tempest.

She set her bed roll down and sat down on it and grabbed her pack and began hunting for food. "I heard you always eat." Tempest gave him a weird look. "Yes, I do." She grabbed cookie and chewed it slowly in front of him staring at him intently. He glared back at her.

"I'm watching you mage, you even think of doing something wrong I will smite you." He snarled and she rolled her eyes.

"Yeah yeah templar don't get your skirts all up in a knot." She waved him off which pissed him off.

He stomped over to her and grabbed her arm jerking her to her fee. "Maker you made me drop my cookie." She huffed trying to bend down to reach it.

"If you ever speak to me like that again mage I'll…"

"You'll what." Cullen growled angrily dropping the wood. "Get your hands off of her." He punched him in the chest sending Tannin flying back. Tempest watched tensely as Tannin got up but he did nothing much to her surprise he was afraid of Cullen.

"Are you all right?" he turned to her and she nodded.

"I'm fine Cullen thank you." She put her hand gently on his arm and returned to her bedroll

"Oh look it still in one piece." Grabbing the cookie she dusted it off and sniffed it quickly. Shrugging she took a bite and looked up to see Cullen smiling at her much to her surprise.


	6. Chapter 6

The closer they got to the village the more uncomfortable Tempest got. Something was definitely wrong there. "What is it Tempest?" Cullen looked down at her and she frowned as she met his gaze.

"Something feels very wrong here. I just don't know what yet."  
>"Sure it's not those wild mushrooms you ate?" Tannin said snidely only to receive a cold glare from Cullen.<p>

He quieted down and grumbled to himself. At the outskirts of the village they heard nothing. No sounds of people or animals, it was silent. "Well this doesn't scream creepy in anyway." Cullen said.

Tempest snickered and his lip flickered as he gazed around. "Come on move slowly." Both Templars had removed their sword and shield and were making their way towards the center. When Tempest froze "Blood magic…" she hissed. The two Templars froze and looked back at her.

"Are you sure?" Tannin asked.

"Yes I'm sure give me a second." Time she didn't have because the mage appeared his black robes were torn and red paint or maybe blood was painted across his face. A crazed look in his eye as he summoned shades to his aid. Tannin began to caste smite and Tempest ran and dove over a short fence to get away from the blast.

"Stupid Templar." She growled and gathered a ball of flame and tossed it at the mage who put a shield up. While the Templars fought the shades she focused on the mage. Taking her staff Tempest took a breath and hopped over the fence running forward and knelt slamming her staff down. Blade shot out and swirled around her.

"What magic is this!" The mage snarled as she sent the blades to him they came from everywhere cutting into his shield and when the last one penetrated she clenched her fist and pulled back. The blades exploded destroying his shield.

"No that's not possible!" He growled and cut his wrists and from the ground rose a desire demon.

"Oh you have got to be kidding me." She groaned.

"Kill her!" he cried shrilly. She watched as the demon turned and killed the mage instead.

Tannin and Cullen had finished the shades and turned their attention to the demon in front of them.

"Well now let's not act to hastily." Her voice was soothing and enticing as she spoke to the three of them. "I am free now, I can give you anything you want for instance you." She pointed to Tempest.

"A mage whose mother is Divine but refuses to recognize I could ensure that all know who you are, force her to face the child she abandoned." Tempest stared at the demon. It was true she wanted all those things desperately but she would not attain them by means of a demon.

"I will not fall for your tricks demon." Her jaw clenched tightly.

"What about this Templar over here so strong and courageous. Other Templars fear your strength yet you have only one desire the embrace of a lovely mage."

"Enough demon I will not listen to you." Cullen growled angrily.

The Desire demon then turned to Tannin. "What of you? You wish to be the strongest, to lead the Templars to become Knight Vigilant I can do that for you." She purred at him and before either of them could stop him he asked. "What do I need to do?"

She laughed wickedly "Kill them."

Tannin spun around slammed his shield into Tempest knocking her back and out for the time being. Cullen fought Tannin trying to snap the man out of his state but it wasn't working. Doing the only thing he could do, he killed him.

Tempest struggled to get up coughing just in time to see Cullen land the fatal blow. She saw the demon about to strike Cullen. "CULLEN LOOK OUT!" she screamed sending a bolt of magic straight at the demon that hissed and turned around. "

"Stupid mage." She flung a wall of ice at her and Tempest rolled out of the way and shot another bolt at her and then.

"Cullen I need a minute to prepare! " She looked over at him. He nodded and was ready he attacked the demon and her hand lashed out and tore through his armor into his chest. He grunted and stumbled back, taking a breath he charged again and this time he was able to land a blow but it was getting more difficult. Her nails lashed out again tearing into his arm.

"Any time would be good Tempest!" He yelled slamming his shield into the demon sending it flying back.

He would have cast smite but Tempest was far to close and he didn't want to risk draining her. When he glanced to see her she was sweating profusely and in her hand was a ring of blue flames, it was just like the symbol of the maker.

With a guttural scream she tossed the ring and flew above the demon and enlarged and then fell around it and enclosed the demon and as the ring got smaller the flames began to burn the demon up unable to move all it could do was scream as it burned and then in seconds turned to ash the ring of flames along with it.

Tempest stumbled to the ground all the magic drained from her. Cullen rushed over to her "Tempest are you all right?" she was breathing heavily and shaking. "I'll be right back." He got up and rushed over to his pack ignoring his wounds. He grabbed a bottle of lyrium and reached in her bag for a cookie.

He returned and her breathing was still labored. Propping her up in his lap he used his teeth to pull the cork out and put the bottle to her mouth. "Come on you need to drink this." He poured a little in her mouth and her eyes fluttered open. She continued drinking and Cullen sighed in relief. He handed her the cookie when she was done "I got this out of your bag." Her eyes lit up. "You are turning into Mason Cullen, he always had cookies for me to." She smiled and ate but it was short lived when she saw him wounded.

"Maker Cullen you're bleeding." Her eyes were huge and brimmed with tears.

"It's all…" he didn't get the next words out because she was on him tearing off his chest piece and gauntlets. "Tempest I can undress myself." He said when she went to grab his tunic. She turned several shades of red and sat back on her heels as he took his shirt off.

Her finger gently touched around the wound. "I will need to clean this out." She looked up at him and for a moment he said nothing.

"We can do that back at camp. Let's just get out of here for now." He got up and grabbed his armor and weapons. As he passed Tannins body he frowned, he had succumbed so quickly, they always said mages were the easiest to succumb. It was then he remembered what the demon had said about her. He spun around looking for her when he spotted her grabbing hers and Tannin's bag. She was the daughter of the Divine, no wonder a Knight Vigilant was with her. Such a secret and now he knew as well.

She had spotted him watching her and smiled at him. He gave her a small smile back. If she didn't say anything neither would he. They returned to the last place they had camped and Tempest ran to the river and filled up the large kettle with water and carried it back. Cullen had started a fire and she set the pot in the fire and took a bowl and scooped some water out.

Having gathered her supplies earlier she pointed to the bedroll she had set up as her clinic. He sat down with a sigh. Tempest took her strips of cloth and began cleaning out each wound and healing as much of it as she could. Fortunately they were not too deep. Cullen watched as she gently cleaned each scratch healing it and then placing ointment on it. When finished she wrapped his chest up and then his arm.

They had sat in silence and they each seemed fine with that. Pushing him on his back she demanded that he rest. He obeyed and watched her as she cleaned everything up and began making a stew. He noticed early on that she often hummed when she did work it was rather soothing to listen to. His eye lids lowered slowly and soon sleep finally took him.

Tempest glanced over and saw him asleep and smiled. She placed all the ingredients in the pot and let it boil. Sitting back on her bedroll she took out a cookie and began eating when she heard a rustling in the bushes. A little head poked out. "Oh it's you." She grinned and knelt down and tossed him a little piece of a cookie. The small creature rushed forward and ate the piece and looked around for more.

Tempest created a small trail that led to her and the mink followed it right to her. Having left a large piece the mink was occupied when she ran a finger across his head and back. He stiffened for a moment but was so focused on eating he let her stroke his back. She continued feeding him until his little belly was so full he moved slowly back towards the bushes.

She giggled as she watched him go. "What is so funny?" Cullen asked sleepily.

"Nothing just a funny little creature, how are you feeling?" She got up and walked over to him.

"Much better thanks to you." His voice was sincere.

"I am sorry about Tannin." She said cautiously.

He shook his head. "I had always known Tannin was ambitious but to fall so easily…" he shook his head.

"You did what had to be done once the demon had hold there was no breaking him free." She said patting his shoulder for reassurance. They both felt the small zap of energy that seemed snap between the both of them. Not wanting to draw attention to it she quickly changed the subject.

"Play cards with me." She grinned and ran to her pack and grabbed a deck.

Cullen groaned "Maker is there nothing else for you to do?" her eyes widened and she pouted at him.

He looked at her and gave in with a loud sigh "Fine what are you betting."

"My silvers versus your candy." She sat down in front of him.

"What candy." He said and she laughed.

"Don't lie to me Cullen I know you put Candy in your pack."  
>"How do you know that?"<p>

"Cause I saw it the other night while you were digging through it."

"Nosey little mage aren't you." He said with a smirk on his face. "Fine your silvers versus my candy. Hope you're ready to lose."

"You can't always win." She growled and he just shrugged.

"You will see."

The fire crackled warmly as they began playing. The sky had darkened and the night creatures begun to emerge when a wail echoed through the forest. It was Tempest.

"You can't be serious that is seven games I've lost to you. SEVEN!" she yelled shrilly only making Cullen laugh.

"I told you."

"One more game." She glared at him.

He raised an eyebrow "You sure you don't have much left."

"All or nothing." She shoved the rest of her money in looked at him defiantly.

Cullen held back a laugh and he stroked his chin that had grown stubble on it.

"Fine all or nothing." He shoved the rest of his candy in and shuffled the deck.

"No I'll shuffle the deck I think your cheating." She said eyeing him carefully with a playful smile on her face.

"Whatever you want princess you're still going to lose." He put his hands behind his head and watched her with a smirk as she shuffled the cards.

They eyed each other carefully as they went about passing cards and pulling from the deck. Several turns later Tempest slammed her cards down.

"I won!" she beamed at him.

"What that's impossible!" he said frowning looking at his hand then yours.

"No it isn't just accept it you lost." She leaned forward laughing.

His eyes narrow. "What is that?"

"What?" she says innocently.

He snatches the card that was showing out of the top of her robe. "You little cheat!"

"No well maybe…I'm still taking these." She grabs a handful of the candy he had bet.

"I don't think so." He reaches for them and she pulls away.

"Nope they are mine."

"You are going to give them to me." He grabs her and pulls her towards him.

Tempest is laughing as she tries to keep them away from him. Using her last resort she rolls over onto her stomach shoves her hand underneath her.

With minimal effort Cullen simply flips her over and forces the candy out of her hand. But Tempest not being one to give up lunged up for them grabbed his hand and ended up falling back with Cullen right on top of her. Giggling she wriggled the candy out of his hand and shot her arm out above her head holding tightly to her prize.

"Still mine." She said.

Laughing she struggles to get away from him when he pins her arms down.

"Those are mine you little cheat." He says staring at her playfully.

"I'll trade you for the cookies in your bag."

A flicker of a smile passes over his face. "I don't have any cookies.'

"I know you brought some." She said her eye brow rose at him. Her heart was thundering in her chest and she struggled from breathing too quickly. He lets go of her arms slowly and they trail down to her hands. His hand goes to her hip and she places her hand on his. His jaw was flexing as he stared at her, his nostrils flared torn between wanting her and disobeying.

Cullen sits back up "I'm not giving you my cookies."

"Fine." She sighs then sits up next to him they are hip to hip. Cullen holds out his hand and she slams the candy in his hand.

"Mean Templar."

"Sneaky mage."

The two burst out laughing. Looking up at him her hand raises up for just a moment and she runs it gently down the side of his face and puts her head on his shoulder. Cullen releases his shudder and finally places his arm around her and they sit together watching the fire.


End file.
